Forum:Improvement drive
Category:Basement Office Over at Wookieepedia, there is an "Improvement Drive" where the users band together and work to improve a single article. Granted, there are far more users at that site than here, but I think such a feature on this site could be handy. There are definitely some articles are in dire need of expansion and improvement. Any thoughts? -- Colonist 17:55, 7 March 2007 (UTC) :I like the idea. I'll be able to help out with episodes from X-Files seasons 2 and 3 and the movie. Whatever is chosen, count me in! I'll help if I can. -Dave TheBluesMan 02:35, 8 March 2007 (UTC) ::Me too! I'm not here as much as I'd like to be, but I'll certainly help. -- Tough Little Ship 17:06, 8 March 2007 (UTC) :::I think this is a great idea, particularly for so small a site. It also provides potential Main Page content that would be easier to update than the previous "Did you know..." and "Article of the Month" sections, which were challenging in that capacity (hence their removal). However, as "Article of the Month" was not as hard to update as the weekly "Did you know..." section, I think the Main Page should feature an article that is to be improved (like the aforementioned "Improvement Drive") and one that is considered to be pretty damn good already! :-) I think both these sections could do with being named, though... --Mulder 13:09, 9 March 2007 (UTC) ::::Looks like there is enough enthusiasm to try this out. What do you think would be the best way to organize it? In this "Basement Office" area? The best would be to have a specific area, like on the Wookieepedia, where everyone can discuss it. I guess the Basement Office would work for that as well. Thoughts? --Colonist 22:04, 9 March 2007 (UTC) : I think using the Basement Office makes sense from an organizational standpoint. I'm also partial to the "split screen" we used to have on the main page (DYK on one side and Featured Article on the other). :My humble suggestion is to have a shortened featured article on one side of the main page and a shortened "work in progress" page on the other. That would keep attention on the article we're all working to improve and perhaps attract more contributors. -Dave TheBluesMan 01:10, 10 March 2007 (UTC) : Uh... Oops. It looks like my suggestion mirrors Mulder's above. Dunno how I missed that... TheBluesMan 01:13, 10 March 2007 (UTC) :::Yeah, but you came up with a new name for it - "Work in Progress"... I like it! :-) --Mulder 16:59, 11 March 2007 (UTC) :Okay then... Let's pick a page and get started. Anyone have a preference for where to begin? Colonist? Mulder? Bueller? TheBluesMan 02:38, 16 March 2007 (UTC) :::How about Walter Skinner? His page could certainly be improved and he has appeared in so many episodes that it should be easier for users to add to it, rather than to an obscure entry! However, I think that a dedicated "Work in Progress" template should be first created before any changes to the main page are made, and that pages relating to the unsuccessful "Did you know..." idea should be scrapped. --Mulder 19:48, 17 March 2007 (UTC) ::::Maybe we should have a voting scheme where a couple of candidates are suggested and then one is selected for, say, two weeks of improvement? Coming to a general consensus here is another option, seeing as there are not many of us here. Skinner is a good choice, but I would vote for Alex Krycek myself. The idea is that all the articles needing improvement get it at some point. --Colonist 17:20, 27 March 2007 (UTC) ::I may be kind of new to this wikia, but I'm certainly up for helping out with what ever I can. I wouldn't mind watching episodes and writing summaries as they unfold. LegatoBluesummers 20:57, 4 August 2009 (UTC)